Promises Kept & Broken
by anewsgirl
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto battle once again at the Valley of the End with Sakura and the rest of Team 7 watching. The aftermath brings two of the survivors closer together. Complete at last! Spoilers & slight OCC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is based on how I think the series will end. Anyone who disagrees can let me know in their review

Broken

She had found them in the Valley of the End, fighting as they had years before, but this battle was on a different scale. She had ended her battle with the redheaded kunoichi of Taka, that had culminated with her death. Sai and Kakashi were battling the other two members of the cell. She was hidden, watching the battle between her best friend and the traitor she had once loved.

Naruto's eyes were toad-like, he was in Sage Mode. Sasuke was using the Mangekyo Sharingan. She did not need her medic training to know that this would be a battle that would be the death of one of them. She would do her best to save Naruto no matter what happened.

It would be lying to herself to say that she no longer cared for Sasuke, but she knew her feelings for the Uchiha traitor were irrational. He had proved how he had felt about her when he knocked her out and left her on a bench. Yet it was his cryptic last words that haunted her, "Sakura...thank you." Those were the words that had haunted her dreams ever since that night.

She did not move. If either one detected her presence, the battle could tilt in Sasuke's favor, which she did not want to risk. Her heart was more fickle than she had ever realized. It had once skipped a beat when Sasuke greeted her, but now it skipped a beat every time she heard the words "Sakura-chan" which was fairly often.

"Naruto," she whispered. She had referred to him without an honorific the entire time she had known him, just as she called Rock Lee, Lee-san, but now she did it because of how close they were. Every cell of her body, the chakra that rain through her body, the strong spirit within her, all of it wanted to see Naruto victorious.

"You feel the same way about him that he does about you," whispered a familiar male voice. Sakura turned around to see Sai and Kakashi behind her. Their own battles must have been costly because both were injured. Sakura scanned both of them to get an overall idea of their injuries. Neither had a severe injury, the worst of the lot was a jagged cut on Sai's bare forearm. Sakura's hands began to glow green as she healed the worst of their minor hurts. The total amount of chakra used was less than a Substitution Jutsu.

"Don't speak," she instructed them. "This is their battle." Sai and Kakashi nodded.

"This is a battle of ideals as well as one between rivals, a parallel to the battle that was here between the First Hokage and Madara Uchiha," noted Kakashi. "As their jounin-sensei, this is a battle I regret ever having to happen. My two most troublesome students are fighting to the death." Sakura shot him a dirty look as he said those words.

"Sakura-chan, you know what I'm saying is true," he added. Sakura nodded. Sasuke and Naruto had kept him busier than she had ever been because she learned quickly and soon became the Fifth's apprentice.

The battle raged on before them. Naruto's Sage Mode had expired and he had summoned toads to assist him. Sasuke was using genjutsu. One of the toads, an older one, summoned a shadow clone in Sage Mode, restoring it. Sasuke was using dark flames to defend himself, but the senjutsu was more powerful. At last they both cast their signature elemental ninjutsu, Sasuke's lightening-based and Naruto's wind-based. The impact caused an explosion. When the smoke cleared both were flat on their backs, severely injured.

Sakura ran to Naruto's side to diagnose his injuries and heal them to the best of her ability. His injuries were life-threatening. Reacting as best she could, her palms glowed green with chakra as she healed her best friend. The internal damage he had taken would require the most attention. Especially since one of his ribs had broken and pierced his lung. That damage she would heal now or he would die. It took all the chakra she could spare to heal all the life-threatening injuries the blond had endured. Once she was done, she collapsed to the ground, weakened from using so much energy.

"Naruto, baka, wake-up! I love you! Wake-up," she whispered urgently. The blonde's eyes fluttered. His hand moved and found hers. He whispered something that she could not hear. She moved herself closer to him.

"Sakura-chan," he said. His blue eyes looked weary, as if he had aged decades in the past day. "Where is Sasuke," he asked. It was then she remembered, she would have to examine him too.

"He's here, about three meters away. I will check him now," she responded. Walking over to Sasuke, she was surprised to discover him still alive, but just barely holding onto life. He was fatally hurt to a point where she could not hear him. She knelled over him as his dark eyes opened.

"Sakura," he whispered. His hand reaching to stroke the ends of her pink hair. This was the same side of him, she had seen the night, he had left.

"Don't speak," she instructed. Her palms glowed green as she examined him. He was bleeding internally and most of his vital organs were damaged. He was beyond the skill of even Tsunade; he would die within minutes.

"I don't have much time left, I know," he said. "Just let me talk now while I still can." She nodded.

"I have never looked back on my actions until now. I regret choosing to live in the darkness when in the light there were so many options. I should have stayed when Kakashi lectured me on the pointlessness of revenge. I should have stayed when you told me you loved me. I should have stayed after Naruto challenged me. I could have gone back after I left Sound, after I killed my brother, after Gaara offered me redemption. Instead I choose the dark. I have left my clan to die-out and my brother's dream unaccomplished.I could have been a jounin or an ANBU captain by my age." He paused and added, "We could have been together for a few years by now." Sakura gasped.

"When I talked about rebuilding my clan, it was always you I pictured at my side even when I was a young, naive student at the Academy," he said. "I never told you how I feel. That is my worst regret of all." His eyes closed for what she knew would be the last time.

"Sakura-chan, I love you," he said. Then a peaceful expression crossed his face as death permitted the last Uchiha to finally rest. She started crying. Naruto, who had overheard the entire conversation, walked gingerly to her and put his blood-stained orange and black jacket over his shoulders as he held her the best he could.

Sai and Kakashi watched on, unable to do a thing.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: A continuation to this story. Sorry about the delay. Given the current turn the story has taken I'm not as sure about the how the series will end as I was when I wrote the first part. No flames, but reviews welcome!

Kept

The shock of the battle's aftermath did not last. Almost immediately, Sakura's medic training kicked in once again. Although her chakra was low from treating Naruto's worst injuries, she needed to dress some smaller wounds by hand to keep him from bleeding to death. Even the accelerated healing the nine-tailed fox's presence triggered could not prevent the severe loss of blood that could occur before they make it back to the village. She was interrupted from her work by a hand on her shoulder.

"Sakura-chan, we need to move. Naruto could die easily if he's doesn't get to the hospital soon. Also we need to transport Sasuke's body back to the village as proof he's dead." The jounin spoke plainly in a monotone, but his eyes showed how worried he truly was for his student.

"I failed Kakashi-sensei," she said. "I was supposed to help Naruto bring him back."

"No, you did not; in fact, you saved Naruto's life today. This was always going to occur between Sasuke and Naruto, just as it happened between Uchiha Madara and the First Hokage. It was always the Uchiha hatred versus the Senju Will of Fire. You would have sacrificed yourself had you fought." The silver-haired man sighed. "Look at what he did to his own teammate. I thought I taught him better than that."

The jounin looked at his former pupil. He knew that she was distraught at how things had turned out; he wished there was something he could have done to prevent what had just happened as he looked at the tired medic, the injured sage and the dead Uchiha. Suddenly a voice broke the silence.

"Sakura, Kakashi-senpai we must get back to the village with Naruto and the traitor. It's not safe to linger," said the usually stoic artist-nin. With a flick of his wrist he drew two transport birds that sprung off the paper and grew large enough for all of them. He and Kakashi lifted Sasuke's limp body onto one of the birds, securing it with ropes of ink. Naruto, they gingerly placed on the second bird, securing him in a similar fashion.

"Time to go," said the teen to his pink-haired teammate. Not bothering to reply, she climbed onto the bird that held Naruto. He followed her lead and the jounin got on the second.

The flight to the village was brief and passed silently. They landed about 20 feet in front of the main gate of the village.

"We're village ninja and we have an emergency here," said Kakashi. "We need to get to the hospital." The duo who guarded the gate, let them pass without a word as they rushed to the hospital. As they reached the main entrance of the emergency room, Ino stopped them so she could sort them out.

"So we've got one in critical condition, one to be sent to the corner for an autopsy and one medic suffering from exhaustion and shock," she asked as her palms began to glow green with healing chakra. Sai and Kakashi nodded in unison.

"Shunize-senpai, we've got a patient in critical condition," she called. The Fifth's other apprentice came and took the blonde into an availible room where she could treat him.

"Kakashi-sensei, could you take the body to the morgue," she asked. "The jounin nodded and followed her directions.

"Sakura, come with me. I need to examine you. Sai can come with you if you want. If not I'll send him to the waiting room." In the midst of the chaos Sakura had forgotten about her pale teammate. Speaking for the first time since she told Kakashi that she had failed, she said, "I'd prefer to be alone. Could you wait outside Sai?" The teen nodded.

Ino allowed her to walk to a room they used to treat outpatients, but made her sit once they reached there.

"What happened," asked the blonde. "Right now I'm more worried about you than your chakra level."

"I just watched the only man I ever loved and my best friend attempt to destroy each other. I only watched when I should have fought," she answered. The petite teen was distraught. Ino raised her eyebrows.

"The only man you ever loved," she asked as she rolled her blue eyes. "What about Naruto? It's pretty clear your feelings for him have changed a lot since we were genin." The blonde was sharper than she looked or acted.

"He's like a brother to me. He's my teammate," said Sakura, her pale cheeks regaining some color. Ino smiled and walked over to the cupboards where they kept remedies for common injuries and conditions. She removed a few pills and filled a cup with water. She handed them to Sakura, who took them and drank the water.

"Your face wouldn't be that color if the thought hadn't crossed your mind at least once or twice," Ino said. "Let's face it, you told me the first thing you noticed when he came back from training was how handsome he had become. 'He looks like he could be the Fourth Hokage's son' you said. Also he's not the same Naruto from the Academy anymore either."

"Just like a certain kunoichi-in-training said she would 'never ever want anything to do with the sons of her father's teammates', one of whom is one of your closest friends and the other your boyfriend?" Now Ino blushed. Even in her current emotional and physical state, Sakura's mental clarity was astounding.

"Chouji's not my boyfriend. We're not even dating," she answered, her voice quivering. "I'm done with your treatment. If you want go visit Naruto, he'll be out of intensive care soon. Unless you want me to stay, my shift's over. Should I tell Sai anything?"

"Yeah, tell him to go home. He's been awake for at least the past 24 hours," commented Sakura. "I'm going to stay."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: A finale to this story. Sorry about the delay. Given the current turn the story has taken I'm not as sure about the how the series will end as I was when I wrote the first part. No flames, but reviews welcome!

Promised

She sat in the hall, staring at the door before it. A paper on the door read "Uzumaki Naruto". The door was unlocked; she could enter at any point, but she found herself unable to move from her place on the floor.

"Sakura," said a familiar female voice. It was Shizune, who had spent the better part of two hours treating Naruto.

"How is he," she asked.

"He is out of any immediate danger. If any other medic had been on that mission, he would be dead," answered the Fifth's elder apprentice. She sighed at the Chunin's morose attitude. This had been an emotionally trying mission for Team Kakashi, especially for her and Naruto.

"I need a medic to observe him tonight to make sure his condition doesn't worsen," she added quickly. "Are you up to the job or should I send for Ino?"

The Jonin's words struck a chord with the rosette. She was tired and hurting, but she could wait. Naruto needed her.

"I'll stay with him," she said simply, finally finding the strength to enter the room.

It was the same room where she had treated him after he had severely injuried his arm on a mission. There he was, asleep. Except his time, more than just a single limb bore the brunt of the injury. His bare shoulders and chest were covered in bandages. The banket covered his body below his waist, but she knew from his field exam that he had been burnt over more than a third of his body by the Chidori attack. A splint, peeked out from under the bandages of that covered his right forearm. It reminded her off years ago when he had first fought Sasuke, except this time he had won.

"Baka," she whispered to the silent room. She crossed it and sat on the bed. He was sleeping restlessly as usual and talking in his sleep.

"Sakura-chan," he said. She smiled and her fingers found his messy blond hair. She wondered briefly if this was how her master had felt when she found out Orochimaru had died, how she had felt when Dan died. She felt as if there was nothing left for her, now that her life's mission was technically complete. Her confusion overwhelmed her.

"Naruto-kun, it's over," she said sadly. "Naruto-kun, you fulfilled your promise." It felt right to address him that way after all they had been through. Overcome with emotion, she gripped his uninjured left hand tightly. Surprisingly, she then felt her own hand in a tight grip. Naruto had awoken.

"Sakura-chan," he said. "I failed." The blond spoke in a monotone worthy of Sai. He attempted to sit-up, but the bandages made it difficult for him to move. His blue eyes showed that he was in a lot of pain, both physical and emotional.

"No, you didn't," she told him. Her grip on his hand tightened.

"Sasuke is dead," he the little strength he had, he sat up to better look her in the eyes. Sakura moved closer so that she could support him.

"The Sasuke we knew died when he knocked me out and left me on a bench," she admitted. Naruto gasped. She had never told him the detailed story of how the night before he defected.

"I couldn't save him," he said. "How can I become Hokage when I can't save a single person?"

"Shishou once discussed your master in detail with me. She said that Jiraiya-sama was a good man and a great ninja, but his one flaw was that he could never forgive himself for what happened with Orochimaru. She said that had he been able to forgive himself, he would have easily become the Hokage after the Fourth died. Don't repeat his mistake," she said.

"That promise was a curse from the moment I asked you to save him. It's no better than what Danzo did to Sai," she added. "That promise is null, Naruto-kun."

The blond reacted to the unfamiliar honorific she had used. It wasn't the kun, he was used to hearing it from others, but the tone Sakura had used was similar to the one that she had once used when talking to Sasuke. The fact he was literally in her arms did not help the situation either, although he guessed it was mostly to prevent him from straining himself. However that did not explain why he had awoken to her holding his hand.

"We've accomplished our goal, haven't we," he asked. "We found him and defeated the last of the Akatsuki. Where do we go from here?" He cautiously leaned back and found himself cradled against her torso. She did not object to his touch.

"Well, first we need to heal, then we train more and you still need to take the Chunin Exams. We move on, because if we can't, we're no better than the traitor. We'll take it one day at a time."

"I'll heal and you'll recover" he responded. "However tonight is still blood-soaked. I killed someone who was once a friend." Sakura ran her free hand through his hair.

"You did the only thing you could do. I was willing to do it myself at the end to spare you from this occurring." Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sakura-chan, you were willing to do that _for me?"_

"I've caused you so much pain since we were genin, it only seemed fair I should have done it. However I failed. Instead of fighting along-side you, I was an observer once again at your backs," she said.

"This was our battle. Your part was exactly what you did. You prevented me from dying with him. I owe you my life," he stated. "I was the unlucky baka who had a crush on you for years and was willing to do anything to protect you, despite your feelings."

"It's too early to discuss that," she said. "First we both need to heal." She then leaned down and gave him a peck on the forehead. He soon fell asleep and her a half hour later.

Shizune discovered them on her rounds later that evening. The duo was asleep. Sakura against the headboard and Naruto against her, holding hands. The jonin took an extra blanket and covered Sakura to keep her warm. They were both injured, but together they would heal each others wounds.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: An update to the story. Spoiler warning! No flames, but reviews welcome!

Morning After

The pain from his injuries caused him awaken early as the medicine wore-off. The room was dark and through the window the moon and stars were visible. From his training at the Academy, he could tell dawn would come soon based on the midnight blue color of the sky. Iruka-sensei had always told him "the darkest hour is before the dawn". The unfamiliar scenery and sounds surprised him at first, but he soon realized that he was in the hospital. Moments later, he also realized the sound was Sakura's snoring. She was still asleep. He looked up and realized he leaning against her. He could see her wrinkled clothes and mussed pink hair. She must have spent the night. As he attempted to move his good arm, he realized that he was holding her hand tightly.

He sighed. Moments like this he had dreamt about since he had first met her. Yet, the great cost of the moment took something intangible away. Sasuke was dead. He had fulfilled his promise to Sakura in a way he had never expected. Instead of bring back Sasuke alive and well, he had brought a corpse. Would she later hate him for it? Would she blame him for Sasuke's death? He wondered what the future would bring. He still wanted to become Hokage, that he knew. Also his feelings for Sakura were still the same.

He wondered if he could ever win her over. Years of liking her had only caused him pain, a pain so obvious that even Sai had been able to recognize it. Although he had denied it to her, that promise that times had felt like a curse. However he had wanted to save Sasuke himself and would have attempted it even without promising it to a crying Sakura. He was soon interrupted from his thoughts.

"Naruto no baka," she whispered in her sleep. He was shocked to hear her say his name. Despite her disdain for him during their Academy days, she had grown to care about him as a friend and teammate. Would she ever care for him the way she had once cared for the traitor? Her confession had been fake; he had seen through it immediately. Yet there was a piece of his heart that had wondered if some of that act had been based upon truth. He wondered if she did love him the way he loved her.

He noticed that more light was entering the room. From his position on the bed, he would be able to watch the sunrise. As he watched it, he realized that he was free. He was no longer a target of a criminal organization and he had fulfilled his promise of a lifetime. The options before him were almost endless. He could undergo further Sage training, travel, train in another form of ninjustu or taijustsu, or any of the other possibilities available to a young ninja. Once again his thoughts were directed towards the sleeping pink-haired medic. Along with becoming Hokage, he would fulfill his goal of winning her heart.

"You're awake, Naruto-kun," said a familiar voice. He turned to see Shizune in the doorway.

"Yeah, I couldn't stay asleep," he answered. "At least I stayed in bed this time," he added quickly, remembering what had happened every time he had broken-out of the hospital and gotten caught.

"I see that. Afraid of Sakura's wrath if she caught you again," asked the Fifth's apprentice. Naruto laughed.

"I think she'd kill me or at least maim me if she's not capable of worse. I'm no medic, but I know she used a lot of chakra yesterday and she has much less than I do. Can you check if she's okay?" The woman nodded, her hands glowing with green chakra. After a few minutes, the exam was concluded.

"She's merely tired. Yesterday must have really been tough on her. Sakura wanted to bring everyone home alive, the traitor included." Naruto flinched at the jounin's words.

"I had no choice, Shinuze-san. Even before the prophesy, I knew it would end like this. That battle was destined and one of us was going to die. I tried to fight it, but I could not change that fate. I ended up killing my best friend and Sakura-chan's first love in one day. I hope she will forgive me one day."

"She gave up on him after that confrontation at the after the Kage Summit. Sakura was horrified by the cruel monster that Sasuke became after he ordered her to kill his teammate. She'll forgive you if she hasn't already."

"I hope she will. Sakura-chan is a precious person to me," he said. Shizune raised her eyebrows. It was well-known throughout the village that Naruto had a crush on Sakura. However, said kunoichi had consistently rejected him.

"You care about her as more than a comrade," she commented.

"I have since we were at the Academy. She's rejected me since then too. I love her, but it's not mutual. I can accept that as long as I get to see her happy, even if it's with someone else." There was a sincerity in his clear blue eyes.

"Naruto no baka," said Sakura once again in her dream. He wondered what Sakura was dreaming about that she kept saying his name.

"So how are you feeling," asked Shizune, ignoring Sakura's sleep-talking.

"Sore," answered the shinobi honestly. "The pain woke me up."

"That's because when you were admitted last night, you were immediately given a remedy to help you sleep so I doubt you noticed the pain. Take this," she said offering him a potion from her lab coat. "I will be back after I make my rounds."

The jounin then left the room, leaving Naruto to his thoughts once again.

"One day, I'll be the Hokage," he whispered to himself. He then looked at the sleeping Sakura.

"That day, I hope Sakura-chan will be at my side," he added as she squeezed her hand.

Unknown to the young shinobi, the kunoichi was awake and had heard everything.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: This is not for profit. All trademarks belong to their respective owners.

A/N: A finale to this story at last. Spoiler warning! No flames, but reviews welcome!

Consersation

"Naruto," she whispered after Shizune left the room. The blond jumped at the sound of her voice; he thought that she had been asleep. Sakura laughed at his reaction.

"Good morning Sakura-chan," Naruto said, a faint blush on his wiskered cheeks. Had she heard the conversation that had just taken place between him and her co-worker? He hoped she had not. She pulled him closer gently. He carefully turned around to face her.

"I heard what you told Shunize. You still care for me after everything? That promise was a curse for you," she commented.

"I would have tried to bring back Sasuke even if I had not made that promise of a lifetime. He was a Konoha shinobi; he belonged here. End of story," he replied. Once again he squeezed her hand. It occurred to him that they had been holding hands since last night. In response, she gripped his tigher.

"I know, but it still was not right, considering the amount of pain it's caused you. Especially since you fought that battle alone" Her words were simple and honest and true. Her promise had driven him to train harder at times, but at the same time, her words were also wrong. He had wanted to bring back Sasuke as much as she had.

"That fight was always going to be strictly between us. Uchiha Madara foresaw this would happen and the Great Toad Sage even predicted that it would be a fight between us, between the Senju clan's Will of Fire and the Uchiha clan's hatred. It was a legacy that began long ago. We...we broke the cycle yesterday when I killed him."

Sakura's eyes widened. Although she had read of this topic in her many secret visits to the Hokage's library, she thought it had long died with the First Hokage and Uchiha Madara at the Valley of the End. The parallels betwen that event and those of yesterday astonished her.

"History repeats itself," she commented. "I still should have done more to ease your burden. I can never do enough for you. When the Fourth Tail of the Nine-Tails Cloak appeared, when Sasuke nearly killed you and so many other times I could not do more." Naruto was surprised by her statement. Although she had told him that she wanted to be at his side when they did retrive Sasuke successfully, he never thought she had meant it in that way.

"Sakura-chan, you helped every time you were at my side. You healed me. You were the one comrade I could always trust my life to even on the most dangerous missions. I owe you my life several times over."

"I was a burden at times. When we were genin and even now, you've had to protect me and save me from danger. I made you make a promise that paused you pain that I never noticed until Sai, of all people, told me himself."

"I did everything of my own will. Even the best ninja cannot avoid needing help. That is why we are sent out mostly on teams and rarely alone. You're the strongest kunoichi I know."

"I still hurt you. It makes no sense considering how much I do care about you." Once again the simple truth of her words had stunned him. This confession that she cared about him deeply was no surprise; their friendship was strong. However, it seemed like his wish that there had been some truth to her false confession had come true.

"Do you care about me, the way I've cared about you," he asked carefully, praying that this would not be another rejection to add to his impressive tally. He was a tough guy, but she was more than capable of hurting him.

"Yes, I do," she answered.

"What about Sasuke," he asked, fearing her answer.

"He was my first love, but I got over him, especially after that confrontation after the Kage Submit where he nearly killed Karin, me and Kakashi-sensei," she answered honestly.

"What about Lee," he asked jokingly. It all of her self-control to not fling the severely injured sage into a wall. She slapped him gentely.

"Ouch."

"Don't you dare even suggest that Naruto. I've never had those feelings for him, despite his crush on me," she retorted, a hint of anger in her voice.

"I was just checking," he answered, rubbing his sore shoulder. Having a crush on her had always been painful, but since Tsunade's training, it had literally been painful sometimes.

"For someone who is concerned about causing me pain, hitting me does not seem to register with you," he commented, surprised at his nerve. He wondered if it was a side effect of whatever Shizune had given him. Instantly her expression softened. Several quiet tense moments followed. At last, he broke the silence.

"Sakura-chan," he said cautiously. She did not respond.

"Sakura-chan," he repeated, more nervous than he had been previously.

The kunoichi brought herself closer and kissed the blond shinobi. He was in shock. Sakura was kissing him. He kissed her back; he needed to prove to himself that this was not a dream. His free hand found its way into her short pink hair; hers supported his currently fragile ribcage.

"I see I am interrupting something," commented a familar voice. The Fifth was in the doorway, a coy smile upon her face.

"Shishou-sama, you saw," commented Sakura.

"Yes, I did. My only comment is it's about time. Jiraiya and I made a bet regarding exactly this situation years ago. I would have won," she commented. "I've come to tell you that once the autopsy is finished, which will be soon, the Elders have given you permission to hold a funeral for Uchiha Sasuke. I would recommend burying him in the Uchiha clan's section of the cemetary, near his parents."

"We'll make that decision by the end of today," responded Naruto. "Will I be out of here soon?"

"No, but I'll issue you a pass on the condition a medic accompanies you at all times," Tsunade replied. "I will assign the task to Sakura."

"I accept the assignment," said Sakura.

"Good, I will leave you for now. Shizune is almost done her rounds," she said with a wink, leaving the two teens.

"We have a long road ahead of us Sakura-chan," he commented.

"Yes, we do, Naruto," she responded. "We'll be on that road together."

A/N: I will not be writing about the funeral. I already did in "Aftermath", an InoxChouji fanfic I wrote a while ago. I have no sequel planned at the present time. Thanks to all my readers and reviwers!


End file.
